Peter Parker, Son of Athena
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: The Children of Athena more than mildly dislike spiders. Athena’s not too fond of them herself. It’s times like this a parent really can’t bring herself to understand a child’s choices. Spiderman Movie-verse, Olympians Book-verse, DCAU.


A/N: A weird thought a few days after watching the Percy Jackson movie– which, of course, doesn't hold a candle to the book, reducing Luke into an angsty boy who has daddy issues. Granted, he's like that in the books too, but it's done _SO_ much better. I expected better from you, Chris Columbus! Any, here's the something that isn't entirely stupid Percy Jackson crossover I promised. Next up, Godzilla! Or maybe Gargoyles. Or Ghostbusters…

Anyway, this is based on a few more weird ideas. That fact that Athena's weird method of procreation technically means she can have children by women, the further extension that her method of procreation might not need to be one-on-one (as in the child might be born from her and her intellectual affair with, say, a married couple), and the amusing idea of a Child Of Athena with a spider theme…

- -

Peter Parker, Son of Athena

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Spiderman belongs to Marvel. In the same continuity as _**The Once and Future… King?**_ and _**Of Medusas in Central Park**_**, **just to give me options. There is technically no reason why movie!Spiderman can't be in the DCAU. Let me worry about reconciling the DCAU and the Olympians later…

- -

Peter Parker was in a strange quandary. On the one hand, what was left of his beliefs as to how the universe was ordered had just been turned over. On the other hand, it was strangely reassuring to know that, yes, there _was_ a higher power out there out to mess with his love life. Aphrodite hadn't even made a big secret out of it, saying how she'd thoroughly enjoyed watching him and Mary Jane. He'd briefly debated punching him in the nose, regardless of the possibility of getting smited. Smote. Smoted?

None of that, however, was currently going to help as he faced the storm-eyed woman who claimed to be his mother.

"A _spider_," Athena said, voice very disapproving. "_Really_ Peter! And brawling like some common son of Ares! Don't think I didn't see you make a spectacle of yourself in that wrestling match!"

"I was going to call myself the Human Spider, but the wrestling announcer messed it up," Peter protested. He paused. "Even as I say it, I realize I shouldn't have said that."

Athena felt like doing a Picard. First Annabeth, now Peter. She blamed TV. It was destroying her children's wisdom.

- -

Peter Parker was born to loving parents who just happened to be secret agents. Tragically orphaned at a young age, he was raised by his equally loving Aunt and Uncle. It was they who instilled in him a love of reading, even as he got older and developed dyslexia. He'd learned to cope, enough to be known as a geek and a nerd. Then that thing with the genetically engineered spider happened…

He'd learned to cope with that, too. He was even coping with all the heartache and baggage he was accruing, between all the people who'd died that he couldn't save, and the precarious balance he was barely maintaining in his life.

Then most of Manhattan suddenly fell asleep, and he'd been too busy making sure everyone was safe. And then he'd found those kids running around, and suddenly Manhattan seemed to be under attack by monsters. He'd pitched in where he could, but there'd been a couple of close calls as the kids seemed to think _he_ was a monster.

Batman warned him about days like this…

Then a few days later it was over, and everyone in New York had woken up, and had been surprised at all the damage. The Justice League had said that a massive spell had been placed on the city, all the while assuring the people that it was all over and that everything was all right.

So Peter had been getting back into the swing of things, no pun intended, when Wonder Woman had knocked on his door with a Satyr, smiled, and said he was a demigod.

It was days like this that he wondered if maybe he should have kept the black suit…

- -

Camp Half-Blood vaguely reminded Peter of the Justice League Watchtower, the few times he'd been invited up, crossed with the Harry Potter movies. He even recognized a few people. John Henry Irons, that boxer Ted Grant, a woman he vaguely recognized as Selina Kyle (she looked different with black hair), Bill Gates, at least 5 professional wresting figures, several athletes, a few politicians, Neil Patrick Harris, Joss Whedon, those five guys from Mythbusters, a blonde girl with an English accent and a big golden sword, and a few others. Quite a few.

There'd been tension at this, with some of the older new demigods disparaging the younger ones. It got worse when they played 'Capture the Flag', which erupted into a four-way battle between both teams and age-groups. Peter had wisely found a tall tree and just made sure no one got to his team's flag. Catwoman managed to steal it anyway.

The Camp Director, Chiron, had thankfully put a stop to it all. He reminded Peter of his Uncle Ben. There'd been talk, once some of the older people finally got it through to their heads that, _YES_, this was all real, of storming down to Hades and getting a whole bunch of dead loved-ones back, until the track record of failure versus success was pointed out. A few still tried, but Hades eldest son always intercepted and disabused them of the notion. They quickly learned not to argue with the Ghost King.

When he'd gone back to New York, Peter found, to his dismay, monsters suddenly adding themselves to his rogues gallery, in between the usual criminals, and new villains like the Hobgoblin and Mysterio. He'd tried to befriend a few of them, and was fairly successful, at worst convincing them not to kill him, at best striking a friendly relationship with them. The sphinx at 5th Avenue was a local bully he quickly put a stop to, but the one who lived in the Battery Park area was actually a softie who liked Sudoku and was trying to get her mystery novel published.

Between him, the Camp's Oracle and a few of the politician demigods who had pull in the New York area and were looking for campaign material, they managed to set up an agency for these monsters and get them off the streets, and hopefully out of future heroes' hairs. At least three Cyclopes became professional wrestlers. One became an Alaskan crab fisherman.

It was enough to get his mom of his back. He's still not sure if she's forgiven him for the spider-thing….

- -

**- To be continued… but not here…**

- -

A/N: I see Spiderman as being at the same level as Static. Big guy locally, but not international.

He's not in the League because he declined official membership for the moment, citing personal problems. So yeah, he's not going to be joining for a while. They, of course, still help him, because he's nice, and so are they…

For the record, in the This Little Piggy episode, I'm choosing to believe that the figure of 'Justice' that Zatanna and Batman were talking to was Astraea. Look it up in Wikipedia.

Sue me, I like the idea of Neil Patrick Harris, Joss Whedon and the Mythbusters as demigods. Amanda Waller is also a Daughter of Nemesis. You may now cower in terror. This universe would also mean Nico and Wonder Woman are half-siblings.

Did you spot the Servant?

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
